Le jour où
by satine01
Summary: Le jour où il m'acceptera sera le jour où je laisserai ma descendance marier... un Potter. Severus Snape regrettera beaucoup ses mots le jour où... ancien Snarry. Slash.
1. Pas chapitre

_**Titre:**_ Le jour ou...

_**Auteur:**_ satine01

_**Rating: **_ R mais pas trop justifié en fait

_**Résumé: **_

"- Le jour où il m'acceptera sera le jour où je laisserai ma descendance marier... un Potter."

Severus Snape regrettera beaucoup ses mots le jour ou son fils, Sebastian Snape, 18 ans, nouveau diplômé de Hogwarts, annonce sa relation avec Harry Potter, 26 ans, professeur de DCFM.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I.**_

Albus m'a proposé le poste Maudit dès que j'ai eu ma maîtrise de DCFM. Quand il a annoncé ça aux autres, il eut des différentes réactions. Certains étaient contents de me voir, car depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort en 7eme année, j'avais un peu disparut de la surface de la terre. D'autres n'eurent aucune réaction, ils ne me connaissaient pas.

Le soir même e la première réunion, je suis allé voir mon ancien amant dans ses appartements aux cachots. Severus m'a accueillit avec un léger sourire et un verre de vin.

Après quelques mois ensemble, nous avions décidé que nous n'aurons l'un pour l'autre au plus qu'un sentiment de forte amitié.

Depuis, nous nous retrouvions pour un verre de temps en temps.

Ce soir là, il m'avait prévenu avoir une chose importante à m'annoncer. Mais en attendant, on restait dans un silence confortable.

"- Ca fait deux ans que tu es célibataire," fis-je à mon ami.

Il me jeta un regard perçant.

"- ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai présenté personne, qu'il n'y a personne," fit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

"- Severus, Severus, Severus," soupirais-je. "Je te connais aussi bien que moi-même."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut prit de cour par ce que je dis ensuite.

"- J'ai vu le regard que tu lançais à Sirius," observais-je et le vit se tendre.

Il eut un reniflement. Il ne servait à rien nier.

"- Le jour où il m'acceptera sera le jour où je laisserai ma descendance marier... un Potter."

Son ton était moqueur. J'eus un haussement d'épaules. il n'avais pas de descendance. Il était pessimiste. Trop. Je l'ai lui fait remarquer. Il eut à son tour un haussement d'épaules.

"- Tu peux avoir des surprises, crois-moi sur parole."

Cette phrase me laissa perplexe, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers moi avant d'aller ouvrir.

"- Harry, laisse moi te présenter quelqu'un," fit-il une fois revenu vers moi. "Sebastian Snape, mon fils."

Le gamin devait avoir onze ans et rassemblait à faire peur à Severus.

"- Je t'ai parlé de Laëtitia ?" fit-il. "Et bien, j'ai découvert, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle était partie car elle était enceinte. Elle avait prit peur."

Je hocha la tête avant de sourire à Sebastian.

"- Et bien," fis-je. "Tu peux m'appeler Harry et surtout me tutoyer."

Sebastian eut un sourire à son tour.

"- D'accord," dit-il un peu timidement.

Et j'ai cru entendre un _"Il est aussi gentil que tu as dis Sev."_

Sebastian eut un recourbement de lèvres, Severus se renfrogna et je pouffa de rire: j'avais donné le même surnom à Severus dès le premier jour de notre amitié.

"- Il sera un Gryffondor," fis-je remarquer et le renfrognement de Severus se transforma en une expression horrifiée.

"- Merlin nous protège."

Sebastian et moi explosions de rire sous le regard bienveillant de Severus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A suivre!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre II.

J'aimais beaucoup Harry. Dès le premier moment où je l'ai vu. Et même avant.

J'étais venu dans les appartements de papa. Il m'avait dit qu'il me présentera un ami. Un ami cher. Et ce n'est que plus tard que je compris le sous-entendu et j'en fus jaloux.

Mais sur le coup, quand je le vis, quand Sev nous a présenté et que nous avons rigolé... J'ai tout de suite su que nous allions nous entendre.

En effet... Peu à peu... Le long des années... Le long de cours et vacances... Nous apprenions à nous connaître et maintenant, la veille de mon 17e anniversaire, la majorité, je réalisais que je l'aimais.

Pas d'un amour d'enfants. Innocent et léger. Non. Plus innocent. D'un amour fort et passionné. Je sens quelque chose nous attirer et je pense que ça va se révéler ce soir. Après tout la majorité sourcier était... Magique.

Sans que je m'aperçoive, l'aiguille de l'horloge bougea sur le chiffre de 12 et tout à coup je sentis un lien. Un lien brûlant.

Je regarda autour de moi et me surpris de me lever, sortir du dortoir, laissant les autres derrière moi.

Bientôt, une fois dans le couloir, j'ai reconnu le chemin que mes pieds empruntaient. Oh ! Non ! J'allais tout gâcher. Non !

J'essaya de protester, mais mes efforts étaient vains. Et toute protestation mourut quand devant moi s'ouvrit un tableau. Le tableau menait dans les appartements de Harry.

Je le trouva parterre, le corps tremblant de terreur ou je ne sais quoi. Je me suis alors agenouillé devant lui et il vint tout de suite se blottir contre moi. Les tremblements cessèrent. Je soupirais de plaisir, en sentant son corps contre moi. Je sentais mon désir pour lui renaître et tous les deux, sur un accord commun nous nous déplacèrent alors vers là où je savais se trouvait sa chambre.

Je le poussais sur le lit et il se laissa faire. J'ai pris place à côté de lui, dans ses bras. Et j'entendis qu'il parlait.

" - Je voulais protester, l'annihiler. De détruire ce lien, mais j'ai su quelques minutes plus tard que ça ne pouvait se faire. Si l'on essayait, on se faisait plus de mal que de bien."

Et nous restâmes là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux calmés.

"- Des âmes sœurs… hmm," fis-je alors que nous nous regardions yeux dans les yeux.

"- Oui," fit-il à son tour et fut prit de cour quand je me pencha vers lui et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais il ne protesta pas et nous nous embrassames un moment avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Harry eut un léger sourire en passant une de ses mains sur mon visage. Je me pencha dans le contact.

"- Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous pourrions…"

Je rougis.

"- Moi si," chuchotais-je.

Harry sourit et m'amena dans une autre étreinte. Je bougea légèrement, puis sentit son corps contre le mien, et eut envie de lui. Ses mains faisaient de petits cercles sur mon dos et je voulais plus. Mes mains commencèrent ç bouger aussi et les siennes accentuèrent leurs caresses. J'eus un gémissement.

"- J'ai envie de toi," murmurai-je et il me répondit avec une autre caresse, plus intime.

"- Merlin, je te veux aussi," fit Harry. "Mais tu es mon élève … on ne peut…"

"- Mais nous sommes des âmes sœurs…"

L'envie de protester de Harry fut vite tuée par la passion et les sentiments du lien.

à suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre III.

"- Tu sais que nous devrions le dire à mon père ?"

"- Tu sais que Severus et moi étions ensemble ?"

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils rigolèrent, mais durent arrêter.

"- Severus m'a dit que vous étiez proches à un moment," fit Sébastien. "J'ai compris combien proches quand j'avais l'âge de comprendre."

Harry sourit.

"- On était pendant la guerre et j'étais encore son élève," fit-il doucement. "Mais nous avons vite compris que c'était une erreur… que nous nous aimions comme des frères."

Sébastien reposa contre Harry avec un soupir de contentement. Harry le serra contre lui, déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

"- On est samedi," fit Sébastien se détendant sous les baisers.

"- Huhuh."

"- Ni toi ni moi n'avons cours," rajouta le plus jeune.

"- Naon."

"- Ni mon père d'ailleurs."

"- Ouaip."

"- Nous devrions aller le voir."

"- Hmmm."

""-""

Harry et Sébastien marchaient coté à côté le long du couloir qui menait dans les cachots. De temps en temps leurs mains se frôlaient, mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir pour voir la roseur sur les joues des deux hommes. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée des appartements du maître de potions. Ensemble ils dirent le mot de passe. Ils se sourirent avant de pousser la porte qui se présentait à eux. Et de s'arrêter, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent…

Severus Snape, le maître de potions, le professeur sévère était collé au mur par sa némesis, Sirius Black, qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue dans la gorge du propriétaire des lieux. Ledit propriétaire ne semblait pas du tout contre le baiser brutal, comme l'indiquaient ses deux mains, l'une à la taille de l'autre et la deuxième à son cou.

"- Oups," laissa échapper Sébastien, ce qui eut l'effet de douche froide sur les deux hommes.

"- Ne faites pas attention à nous," rajouta Harry avec un demi-sourire. "Nous reviendrons plus tard."

Et tous les deux se retournèrent pour partir avec des sourires complices. Trois, Deux, un…

"- Harry ! Sébastien !"

La voix de Severus les stoppa. Ils se retournèrent vers les deux autres avec une expression innocente à peine convaincante.

Et tout de suite Severus comprit qu'il était perdu.

_' Et merde ! J'aurais du me taire ! '_

2 mois plus tard

_**"Chère professeur McGonagall,**_

Harry Potter et Sébastien Snape sont honorés de vous inviter à leur mariage… " 

FIN


End file.
